Harry Potter and the strange arrivals
by Angelicamigod
Summary: Ah, it seems like a happy least...to most of the guardians that is. Angel Marie Dare is the only guardian to truly know that things aren't right. She was born a witch, that died in her sleep because of a fire and became a gate to the underworld after making a deal with Hades. She knows Voldemort has risen because the souls that go through her, tell her so. Year 3 of Hp
1. Son of a

~Angel's pov~

I look at the brilliant soul/man before me and sigh, he was only 19 years of age but he had sacrificed himself for his friends.

"I'm so sorry, et portam mortis, but I have to pass through you to get to the underworld," Alex, as I learned his name was when he first approached me while I was on my evening stroll, says as he draws closer, the seemingly still bleeding wound on his side starting to fade, a sharp pain shooting through my side as I get it.

I wince a bit when he calls me et portam mortis, which means 'The gatekeeper of death' in Latin, what the souls always address me as.

"Don't worry about it, Alex, now pass through, I know you don't want to become an amissa anima, a lost soul." I say, translating my own Latin usage.

Alex nods, he has the look in his eyes that says he wants to comfort me, but if he touches me he'll instantly go through the gateway instilled within me by Hades when I was 10, which was only 3 short years ago, I was technically 13, but I use my powers to look 18.

"I'm sorry, et portam mortis, I truly am…" Alex says before he steps into me, his wounds transferring to me as his soul passes through, his life flashing before my usually blind eyes.

That's right, I'm blind, but the thing is….I can see things that have death within them...souls and certain spells, for example.

I cry out in pain as I take stock of my injuries, always less life threatening than what the soul had died of.

A gaping wound in my right side, internal bleeding, and a concussion.

"That was one brave soul" I mutter before I start to go about patching myself up...but before I could change out of my ruined outfit, I sense the shadows calling me, wanting to take me to the North Pole. "Nononono! God dammit! The others will be mad I'm late, then worried about the blood!" I say, panic spreading through me. I straighten my bloody white dress with a sigh before I run into the shadows, the next second falling out of the rafters of the meeting room, expecting an impact...but I sense a spell being put upon me to slow my fall.


	2. Truths and old friends

~no one's pov, 5 minutes before Angel's arrival at the pole~

Jack flies in and looks around, at first surprised that her wasn't the last to arrive, and then alarmed that there was an old wizard.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, for that was who the old wizard was, looked old, far older than north. He had bright blue eyes that peered through half moon spectacles, and white hair and beard that could be tucked into his belt. His nose was long and crooked, like it's been broken 2 or 3 times. He was wearing long robes, purple cloth that swept the ground and black boots.

"North….who's the old dude?" Jack asks, gesturing to Dumbledore.

Sandy grins a bit, understanding why Jack described Albus like that.

Bunny facepalms, shaking his head at the second youngest guardian, the youngest being Angel...he doesn't know how right he is.

Tooth sent a glare at him. "Jack! Be nice to our guest!"

Albus smiles a bit. "It's quite alright, Tooth" he says before turning to Jack. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Jack raises an eyebrow, about to question what he just heard, but Bunny wanted to complain.

"Where's that blasted Fire Wielder, mate?" Bunny complains, looking around.

"Bunny, Angel could have not noticed the Northern lights" North points out. "She is a tad...blind"

Bunny rolls his eyes. "That never stopped the bloody show pony from pulling pranks" he points out.

Jack facepalms. "I helped with most of her pranks!"

Any further conversations stopped when the sound of footsteps sounded from the rafters.

The familiar Snow White haired girl fell from the rafters, her skin paler than normal.

Albus flicked his wand and Angel's descent slowed, causing the blind girl to sigh in relief.

"There you are, you blasted Fire Wielder—" Bunny says, stopping when he noticed the smell of blood coming from Angel.

Angel turns her head in Bunny's direction before she sighs, there was a look in her eyes saying it was slightly hard to stay conscious.

"Little flame, what happened?!" Tooth says as she flies quickly over to the injured girl and helping her sit down, noticing the blood covering her side.

Angel smiles faintly, a small ache forming in her heart when Tooth called her little flame, what her dad used to call the young fire amigod(ask if you want an explanation XD) before his passing. "Oh, just my stupid nature causing me trouble" she says, waving her hand dismissively at the subject at hand.

Albus flicks his wand and the blood, both the actual substance and its scent, disappears. "Who died this time, Angel?" He asks, treating Angel as an old friend.

Angel looks at him and smiles faintly. "a charming and sweet young lad by the name of Alex Mollyweather, he had sacrificed himself so some friends of his could live on, poor soul he was only 19...but I can feel he did not die in vain" she says with a nod, so sure of herself.

The guardians were slightly stunned, while yes they knew Angel was a gate to the underworld, she always withheld talking about it around them.

"He sounds nice…." Tooth says, trying to break the silence.

Angel nods. " He was...in fact…." She starts to say, getting a far away look in her eyes. They turn a beautiful green that seemed full of life. "I think his journey actually isn't over yet….." she says cryptically as she stands up, her hands twitching a bit.

Albus smiles in understanding. "Ah, I'd know those eyes anywhere" he says quietly with a grin, as of knowing something the guardians didn't.

Bunny looks back and forth at the two "great, of course the wizard knows more than us" he mumbles before he looks at Angel "what exactly is goin' on in that head of yours".

Angel smiles a mysterious smile at Bunny. "Lots of things admittedly, Kangaroo" she says, snickering slightly. Her expression quickly fades into alarm when she sees a soul, which she knew instantly that died from drowning.

"et portam mortis" the soul says as she walks closer to Angel, who was backing away slowly...only people with death sight can see the soul, and anyone could hear if they listened hard enough.

Bunny crosses his arms "would you quit callin' me that!" He froze his ears twitching when he hears something "who's that?" He asked in a serious-ish tone.

"A soul that had killed themself and wants to go through me to get to the underworld/afterlife" Angel says before hiding behind Bunny from Said soul. "I don't wanna drown at the moment so…."

Bunny's ears kept twitching around before he looked directly at where the soul was glaring at it.

Tooth looked at Angel worriedly "drown?..."

Angel nods. "It wouldn't fair well with my concussion" she says in a dry tone. "And we already have a guardian that died from drowning, so I don't wanna do that too"

Jack sends a slight glare at her, not wanting to be reminded of his human death.

North looks at bunny "you can see it?"

"No, but I sure as heck can hear her " Bunny said still glaring at the soul.

"et portam mortis! You can't hide forever~" the soul says as she starts walking over to Angel and Bunny.

Angel tenses and buries her face into Bunny's fur while clinging to him a bit, pretty much scared outta her mind.

Bunny winces slightly at how hard she was pulling on his fur but he ignores it anyway.

North looks at Angel "arnt there others used as gates too?"

Angel nods hesitantly before she peaks at North. "Yes...but I'm the strongest...so they tend to gravitate to me…"

Albus looks at her before looking up into the rafters expectedly.

Tooth continues hovering silently not really sure what to say right now until she notices that Dumbledore was looking at something "what is it?" She said seeming to trust him.

4 black clad figures drop from the rafters, two of them obliviously children because of their small size, the other ones could have been two late teens or young adults.

The tallest pulls off a black mask, revealing he was Pitch. "Angel, what's the matter?" He asked before noticing the soul. "Justin, Ghost you're up!"

"Okay were shadow proofing this place, too many people keep appearing at random!" Bunny said slightly annoyed yet amused.

Angel frowns and unconsciously kicks him a bit at some subconscious prompting.

The black clad teen and the smallest kid, little under 4 feet in height, rush over to the soul and grab it, the soul splitting between the gateways within them.

The small kid takes his black demon mask off, coughing up some water. He had raven black hair and dark Amber eyes. "Well….that could have gone a bit better" he says before he sneezes.

"Bless you" tooth squeaked after he sneezed.

"So your a gateway also?" North asked the boy.

The little boy nods. "Of course we are! We're the guardians of death!"

"Ghost, they don't know that!" The teen says as he takes off his mask off, it was a black one with some light grey feathers on it.

Ghost looks at him. "But Justice, they're going to find out eventually!"

The teen, a male at the age of 18, who was apparently named Justice, groans. "For the last time, my name is Justin not justice!"

The other kid, about 4'2 in height, takes off...her black mask to reveal light Amber hair and pretty blue eyes, she was strangely familiar to the older guardians of childhood.

Bunny can't help but grin a bit at Justin "I know how it feels mate".

Angel relaxes and lets go of bunny, stepping away. "Well, might aswell hold introductions"

Albus nods in agreement. "Though, admittedly I know everyone here"

Bunny examines the group his eyes stopping on the young girl as if he'd seen her before, he had, "f-fina?...".


End file.
